Blog użytkownika:Atremida/Coś nowego!
Rozdział 1 Hej nazywam się Marinette mam 15 lat i mieszkam w Małej miejscowości o nazwie RECZ.No dobra nic w tym strasznego nie ma ,ale chce wam przybliżyć moją historie i mojego męża No dobra zaczynamy. -Hallo? mamo. tak już idę jestem w drodze! za 5 minut będę tak nie denerwuj się. nie niech tata po mnie nie przyjeżdża. Dam sobie rade! pa!!! Eh odkąd skończyłam 15lat całą moja rodzina przygotowuje mnie na jedyne wielkie wydarzenie od czasu komunii św. Myślicie że Bierzmowanie? oj nie mylicie się u nas przed bierzmowaniem jest coś innego. Czyli ślub .Tak dobrze przeczytaliście ŚLUB! A ja nie długo wychodzę za tego jedynego.Albo nie nie "tego jedynego" bo on na pewno nie jest nim , ale no cóż .Tradycja. Wzięła się ona od odległej epoki średniowiecza jak jeszcze w Reczu żyli Szlachcice z rodu von Wedel.Nie Wedel z Krakowa. Rzecz w tym że oni wydawali córki za mąż w wieku 15lat.Masakra. i tak zostało do tej pory. I teraz przyszła pora na mnie nieszczęsną córkę piekarza! Jeszcze raz powiem że nie chce wyjść za tego jedynego którego to rodzice potajemnie wybierają to mnie do piwnicy zamkną i poczekają aż zmienię zdanie.Jeżeli córka ma 16lat i nie wyszła za mąż to musi być stracona.Straszne nie!?! Recz to mała miejscowość w Zachodniej Polsce.Naj mnie została zniszczona w wojnie z Niemcami. Został zamek w którym mieszka mój chłop....Znaczy przyjaciel.mamy Stary kościół a w nim mieszka ksiądz z swoją zakonnicą z którą ma piątkę dzieciaków .Baszty, Mury obronne, nawet fosy i zasieki to nasze miejscowe atrakcje !Jeśli chcesz to możesz się nawet powiesić. No powiedzmy taki średniowieczna miejscowość. Koło baszty z zasiekami mieści się moja szkoła do której chodzę trzy razy w tygodniu.W normalnej części polski to dzieciaki pięć razy w tygodniu chodzą .ale jak już wspominałam to nie jest normalna miejscowość. - TIKKI na bogów Olimpu! mama dzwoniła pięć minut temu a ja jeszcze nie wyszłam co z ciebie za kwami! -Sorry Marinette ale wiesz nie chciałam ci psuć retrospekcji. -No dobra ale szybko bo będzie dzwonić! znowu! -Tikki kropkuj! Wyskoczyłam przez okno.biegłam starymi dachami.ulicami i nie wiem czym jeszcze.Ale doszłam. Odmieniłam się za krzakami i weszłam do sklepu z sukniami ślubnymi. -Jezusie córuś jak ty wyglądasz-usłyszałam z oddali od swojej ukochanej rodzicielki-CO cię tak długo nie było? martwiliśmy się wszyscy! -Wiesz mamo korki na mieście okropne! i co ja na to poradzić biedna mogłam?-troszeczkę trzeba było odpyskować by się ona odczepiła-Eh...Mamo? jak to wszyscy?!? -TO nie wiesz? Nasza rodzinia goście i inni a nawet Adrien! -Mamo co! Adrien i nic mi nie pwiedziałaś?!? -Kochanie sama się dopiero co dowiedziałam-odrzekłą mama-Ale przyszedł do ciebie w końcu to twój przyjaciel -Tak przyjaciel-A jest pan Agrest? -Nie kochanie choć wszyscy czekają! Poszłam innego wyjścia nie miałam. Jak weszłam to myślałam że padnę z wrażenia wszędzie był piękne suknie oczywiście. Ale wystrój sali to dopiero coś! ściany pomalowane na Różowo z piękną tapetą w kwiaty. Siedzenia były szare ale wygodne. Na górze wisiał plakat "DLA PIĘKNEJ MARINETTE, NA JEJ PIERWSZY I OSTATNI ŚLUB!" przyszli moi koledzy i koleżanki z klasy nawet Chloe. No i oczywiście kleiła się do mojego chło...znaczy przyjaciela! rozszarpię blondynę znaczy przytulę blondynę. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi oprócz jednego...Adriena. Miał minę tak smutną że aż mi się płakać zachciało. -Mamo zaras wrócę muszę zamienić słowo z przyjacielem. Powoli podeszłam do niego oczywiście Chloe to za uwarzyła podbiegła do niego i zaczęła robić te jej niby słodkie oczka. -Spadaj Marinette.Adrien Jest mój! to ja za niego wyjdę! -Nie wątpię Chloe. Adrien możemy pogadać?-zapytałam się go a on kiwnął głową Wyszliśmy na dwór przed sklep. -O czym chciałaś księżniczko porozmawiać? -Adrien jesteś smutny! -No to co? �-No to ja też jestem smutna.Adrien Chodzimy ze sobą! ja ciebie kocham. Jak by to ode mnie zależało to bym za ciebie wyszła nie za tego kolesia którego nie znam! -Ale Mar ja ciebie stracę! wyjdę na Chloe i będę nosił wieczną karę. Której puźniej się pozbyć nie można! -Adrien nie stracisz mnie.Przyrzekam! -to dobrze choć tu do mnie. -Co? Pociągnął mnie i pocałował. Namiętnie i dość długo jak nigdy. -Księżniczko nie składaj pochodnych przyrzeczeń. -Adrien znajdę sposób byśmy mogli być razem. Mogła bym przyrzec że widziałam u niego uśmiech. -Trzeba wracać bo pomyślą że nas porwali- uśmiechnęłam się chytrze-rzecz w tym że jaśnie pana by porwali to naród zawiedziony -Proszę jaśnie pana? gdzie żadnego tu nie widzę :D -Chodźmy- książę przodem. -Chyba panie przodem. Weszliśmy wszyscy spojrzeli się na nas jak na idiotów. Czemu? bo trzymaliśmy się za ręcę. Chloe omal nie zemdlałą :D. trzeba było coś wymyślić. Spojrzałam na Adriena i chyba załapał o co mi chodzi. -Ał...mamo moja ręka! przytrzasnęłam sobię ją jak wychodziłam! ał... -OJ córeczko! pokarz! -nie lepiej nie! bo Eh.. krew się leje! dzięki Adrienowi krew mi na ziemie nie kapię!-kłamstwo za kłamstwem-Pójdę rękę umyć -TO ja z nią pójdę by sobie drugiej nie przytrzasneła! Jak oni poszli do łazienki: -coś mi tu nie gra pani Sabino -mi też panienko Chloe -może trzeba szybciej wydać Mar za męża? -może ale nie jestem pewna co się kroi z tą dwójką -Proszę pani ja wiem co się kroi! -co? nie widzi pani? oni są zakochani! znaczy tylko Mar widać to po niej! W łazience: -uf...Ale by było!-pierwsze słowo które usłyszałam od Adriena od tamtego zdarzenia -dzięki mnie prawie nie wyszło że ze sobą chodzimy! -tak ale cóż może by zdanie zmienili co do twojego przyszłego męża i może kazali byś wyszła za mnie! -Nie Adi on tacy nie są :( -Hej Mar! -Chloe. -choć szybko trzeba sukienki mierzyć! -idę Jeśli się podobało to zostaw ślad w komentarzu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania